Beyond Layers, Beyond Love
by StopJustStop
Summary: Kendrick Lamar, after finishing the production on his new album, teleports to a strange swamp and has an experience that he will never forget.


A/N: Hi everybody! I'm working on the final 2 chapters of my Need For Speed/Sonic story, and AN EMO LIFE: REVELATIONS. Stay tuned for those! In the meantime, here's a new one-shot fanfiction!

**Beyond Layers, Beyond Love**

As Kendrick Lamar got the finishing touches done for the song on his latest album, he decided to go and celebrate with the rest of the TDE crew.

"Man, this is probably gonna be my best work yet." said Kendrick at the bar, thinking about the songs he has recorded. "I hope my fans think so too."

"Nigga, you shouldn't care about what your fans think unless there's something really wrong. Some of your old fans will still think you've sold out just 'cause you're singed to a label and have better production quality. Music is subjective. You can't please everyone." said Schoolboy Q.

"Yeah man, Schoolboy Q is right. Go with your soul, not with your fans' souls. Trust us; we'll try to keep you grounded so that you don't try to sell out." said Jay Rock.

"I guess you're right. But I don't think I'll sell out. The last person I know who sold out ended up in the hospital from a codeine-induced seizure." replied Kendrick.

Everyone laughed.

"Wait, what the fu-!"

As Kendrick was enjoying his drink, a portal opened up beneath his chair and he fell into an abyss of inter-universal travel.

"KENDRICK!" screamed the whole crew in unison.

As Kendrick fell, he went unconscious. When he came to, he found himself submerged to the neck in swamp water. "What the fuck!? Where the fuck am I?" shouted Kendrick. In the distance, he saw a hut. An ogre exited out of the hut. Kendrick overheard what he was saying, and he was fearing for his life.

"God damn bastards came into my swamp again. I swear when I find ya, I will butcher ya!" He then let out a loud roar. "Leave the swamp or else your life will end!"

Kendrick fully submerged himself in the swamp, hoping that he wouldn't get found out. But just as his luck would fail him, that's where the ogre looked. He went and pulled out Kendrick by his hair.

"Wait a bloody minute! Kendrick Lamar!? I love yer music! I'm Shrek. I've been a fan since yer first mixtape!"

Kendrick, being the hardened man that he was, quickly composed himself and stood up to shake the hand of one of his biggest fans.

"Come on. Let's go into me hut. You must be quite exhausted." said Shrek to the rapper.

"This is my wife, Fiona. Fiona, say hi to Kendrick 'ere!"

"Oh my god! Kendrick Lamar! I love your music almost as much as my husband does. You deserve a feast." said Fiona upon seeing him. "By the end of GKMC, we were in tears. It was so moving. You are a great rapper. I'll prepare some food."

"But I've never tried ogre's food before."

"It doesn't look good, but when you try it, you will be delighted."

When they left to prepare food, Kendrick felt... aroused. He loved that Shrek was such a fan. Kendrick wanted to give Shrek the night of his life. But he could only lope that Shrek was willing to reciprocate his feelings for him. Kendrick was horrifyingly erect. Although he had dried after getting out of the swamp water, the smell of the swamp's juices were still on him, and he did not mind one bit. In fact, the swamp smell only made him more aroused, because he knew that that was what Shrek would smell like if he made love to him, and having Shrek's smell on him was only a slight step further away from making sweet, sweet love.

Shrek and Fiona returned with a delicious feast, one made out of large insects, animal carcasses, and worms, all marinated in a delicious assortment of various animal feces. "Eat, Kendrick. You deserve it." Kendrick chowed down. It tasted absolutely delicious! Everything did! The crunch of the insects, combined with the chew of the worms... it was phenomenal!

"This is delicious, Shrek!"

"Wow. Not many people say that after trying it. Maybe after dinner we can have some... time together. Shrek winked at Fiona and she agreed to let Shrek get some love with Kendrick. After Kendrick finished his meal, Shrek took his hand.

"Come, Kendrick. I have a surprise for you." Kendrick was overjoyed at the thought. He wanted to fuck Shrek. He wanted to fuck him hard. Shrek took him to his room. At the side of the bed, there was a jar of unusually thick swamp water. Kendrick could only imagine that this was to be used as lubricant. Shrek took off his clothes, got into a seductive pose on the bed, and turned on the CD player next to him, which serenaded everyone in the room with the seductive verses of Poetic Justice. "Kendrick, I think it's time for us to have a night of passion. What do you think?"

"Oh, Shrek! My throbbing cock can't resist your lovely naked body! I need you!" After saying this, Kendrick took off his clothes and went into bed with Shrek. Shrek then said "Oh, Kendrick. I want you to dominate me. Get on top and ravage me. You're too good to submit to me." Kendrick lathered his cock in swamp water, got on top of Shrek, and plunged deeply inside his anus. Shrek could hardly take the sensation of Kendrick's gargantuan cock plunging into depths he had never explored. Shrek was deeply orgasming with oodles and oodles of pleasure, to such heights that he hath never felt before.

"Shrek?" beckoned Kendrick. "Yes, Kendrick?"

"I want to be on the bottom."

Shrek was surprised. He did not know what to say. As he was still dumbfounded, Kendrick crawled off of Shrek, got in front of him, and wiggled his ass seductively.

"Agh! Kendrick! I'd love to!" Shrek then dipped his cock in the swamp water, which luckily also had insects in it that got on his cock. Shrek stretched out Kendrick's asshole with vigorous pounding. Kendrick was an anal virgin, so this was slightly painful, but the pain combined with the prostate stimulation only made his already-throbbing cock reach near its breaking point. But Kendrick knew he had a long way to go before he reached his climax.

The thundering pounds that rattled Kendrick's anus had made a long, hard moan pass his lips. But then, before they finished, Shrek whispered something:

"Kendrick. Why don't we submit to each other?"

Kendrick never thought of this before, but he loved the idea. While Shrek was still in his ass, Kendrick contorted his body so that his dick would go in Shrek's ass. As they both thrusted inside of each other, both had climaxed. Kendrick and Shrek came gloriously upon each other. They both felt a sense of relief at the cum showers that they saw ejaculate out of their own dicks. As they had cleaned up, Kendrick informed Shrek about the new album dropping.

"Oh my god! I'm so excited! Finally, some new material for my CD player!"

Kendrick then put his clothes back on, and got out of Shrek's hut. "That was nice." though Kendrick Lamar. Just as he had thought that, a portal had opened up. Kendrick walked into it and was back at the bar that his crew was in.

"Kendrick! I thought we wouldn't be able to see you again! What did you see?" said Ab-Soul.

"It's not about what I saw. It's about what I know. And I know that it doesn't matter what you put out. True fans will be on your side no matter what."

"You'll have to tell us more once we're in the car."

Kendrick agreed, and continued to drink.


End file.
